Immune related and inflammatory diseases are the manifestation or consequence of fairly complex, often multiple interconnected biological pathways which in normal physiology are critical to respond to insult or injury, initiate repair from insult or injury, and mount innate and acquired defense against foreign organisms. Disease or pathology occurs when these normal physiological pathways cause additional insult or injury either as directly related to the intensity of the response, as a consequence of abnormal regulation or excessive stimulation, as a reaction to self, or as a combination of these.
Though the genesis of these diseases often involves multistep pathways and often multiple different biological systems/pathways, intervention at critical points in one or more of these pathways can have an ameliorative or therapeutic effect. Therapeutic intervention can occur by either antagonism of a detrimental process/pathway or stimulation of a beneficial process/pathway.
Many immune related diseases are known and have been extensively studied. Such diseases include immune-mediated inflammatory diseases, non-immune-mediated inflammatory diseases, infectious diseases, immunodeficiency diseases, neoplasia, etc.
T lymphocytes (T cells) are an important component of a mammalian immune response. T cells recognize antigens which are associated with a self-molecule encoded by genes within the major histocompatibility complex (MHC). The antigen may be displayed together with MHC molecules on the surface of antigen presenting cells, virus infected cells, cancer cells, grafts, etc. The T cell system eliminates these altered cells which pose a health threat to the host mammal. T cells include helper T cells and cytotoxic T cells. Helper T cells proliferate extensively following recognition of an antigen-MHC complex on an antigen presenting cell. Helper T cells also secrete a variety of cytokines, i.e., lymphokines, which play a central role in the activation of B cells, cytotoxic T cells and a variety of other cells which participate in the immune response. Another subcategory of helper T cells are the follicular helper T cells (TFh) (for review, see Vineusa et al., Nat. Rev. Immunol. 5: 853-865 (2005)). Detectable by their characteristic expression of CXC-chemokine receptor 5 (Schaerli et al., J. Exp. Med. 192: 1553-62 (2000)), these cells have been found to produce IL-10 and possibly IL-21. TFh cells provide assistance to germinal-center B cells, particularly aiding the survival and propagation of B cells and potently inducing antibody production during coculture with B cells. They have also been implicated in tolerogenesis.
Regulatory T cells (Treg) are a subset of helper T cells that play a critical role in inhibition of self-reactive immune responses and are often found in sites of chronic inflammation such as in tumor tissue (Wang, H. Y. & Wang, R. F., Curr Opin Immunol 19, 217-23 (2007)). Tregs are defined phenotypically by high cell surface expression of CD25, CLTA4, GITR, and neuropilin-1 (Read, S., Malmstrom, V. & Powrie, F., J Exp Med 192, 295-302 (2000); Sakaguchi, S., et al., J Immunol 155, 1151-64 (1995); Takahashi, T. et al., J Exp Med 192, 303-10 (2000); McHugh, R. S. et al., Immunity 16, 311-23 (2002); Bruder, D. et al., Eur J Immunol 34, 623-30 (2004)), and are under the control of the transcription factor FOXP3 (Hori, S., Nomura, T. & Sakaguchi, S., Science 299, 1057-61 (2003)). Tregs perform their suppressive function on activated T cells through contact-dependent mechanisms and cytokine production (Fehervari, Z. & Sakaguchi, Curr Opin Immunol 16, 203-8 (2004)). Tregs also modulate immune responses by direct interaction with ligands on dendritic cells (DC), such as CTLA4 interaction with B7 molecules on DC that elicits the induction of indoleamine 2,3-dioxygenase (IDO) (Fallarino, F. et al., Nat Immunol 4, 1206-12 (2003)), and CD40L ligation (Serra, P. et al., Immunity 19, 877-89 (2003)). DCs are professional antigen-presenting cells capable of inducing immunity or tolerance against self or non-self antigens. DC-expanded Tregs suppress alloreactivity responses in vitro (Yamazaki, S. et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 103, 2758-63 (2006); Ahn, J. S., Krishnadas, D. K. & Agrawal, Int Immunol 19, 227-37 (2007)), and when adoptively transferred, appropriate Tregs inhibited diabetes in NOD.scid mice (Tarbell, K. V et al., J Exp Med 199, 1467-77 (2004)) or experimentally induced asthma (Lewkowich, I. P. et al. J Exp Med 202, 1549-61 (2005)). Specific interactions of ligands on DC with Tregs can also abrogate their suppressive function, such as engagement of GITR in mice (Shimizu, J., et al., Nat Immunol 3, 135-42 (2002)), suggesting DC may have a pluralistic role in modulating Treg function.
The molecules CTLA4 and GITR are representative of ligands defined within the CD28-B7 and TNF-superfamilies of co-stimulatory/-inhibitory molecules, respectively (Greenwald, R. J., et al., Annu Rev Immunol 23, 515-48 (2005)). These molecules are high on Tregs but are also typically upregulated on activated T cells. In order to search for new co-stimulatory molecules expressed in Treg cells searches were performed to identify genes specifically expressed in T cells (Abbas, A. R. et al., Genes Immun 6, 319-31 (2005)) that had both Ig domains and immunoreceptor tyrosine-based activation or inhibition (ITAM/ITIM) motifs. Through the intersection of these two genome-wide bioinformatics search strategies a novel cell surface-bound protein with the protein encoding an IgV domain, a transmembrane domain, and two putative immunoreceptor tyrosine inhibitory motifs was identified (see US patent publication no. US20040121370, incorporated herein by reference). The protein designated TIGIT (for T-Cell-Ig and ITIM domain) was shown to be expressed on T cells—particularly Treg and memory cell subsets—as well as NK cells. There is a need for new therapeutics and methods of treatment to address immune disorders, particularly autoimmune disorders. Herein, Applicants identify TIGIT binding partners and provide new compositions, detection methods, and methods of treatment for immune disorders modulated by TIGIT interaction with those binding partners and the elucidated TIGIT effects on T cell maturation and activity.